1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a half mirror reflector having an LED road sign, and more particularly to a half mirror reflector having an LED road sign, which can be used as a reflector in the daytime and as both a reflector and a road sign in the nighttime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cars have become a complex necessity of modern life. As the number of cars on the roads is rapidly increasing, most countries try to expand infrastructures and build more roads to solve road traffic problems. However, countries having small land areas and relatively high population densities, such as Korea, have poor road conditions compared to the growing number of cars. Such countries have difficulties in securing enough money and available land area to build more roads, including highways, to keep up with the growing number of cars.
The increase in cars causes problems on roads and causes traffic accidents. In poor road conditions and particularly on winding or curved roads, it is critical for drivers to rapidly perceive the condition of the road invisible beyond sharp curves.
Therefore, circular half mirror reflectors are generally installed at the corners of curved roads to enable drivers to see the condition of forthcoming road beforehand. The circular half mirror reflectors help drivers not only to check ahead the road condition of the direction to which they will turn, but also to show their presence to the vehicles approaching in the opposite direction, thereby preventing possible traffic accidents.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional stainless road reflector.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stainless road reflector comprises a convex mirror 3 fixed to a support plate 2, a hood 4 attached to the upper part of the support plate 2, a fixing bracket 5 for fixing the support plate 2 to a support rod 1 by a bolt/nut assembly 6, and a cap 7 for covering the top of the support rod 1.
The mirror 3 is formed from a metal having high reflectivity (for example, stainless steel). The mirror 3 is machined precisely to have a convex surface that bulges outward at the center thereof.
Since the mirror 3 is made of stainless steel, the conventional stainless road reflector is very weak against stones or other external shocks. Also, the stainless mirror 3 is easily scratched or discolored due to its inferior durability and therefore has a short life.
The conventional stainless road reflector may fail to perform its required function because it is easily crushed or scratched by external shocks and gets discolored with time.
In addition, the conventional stainless road reflector cannot ensure sufficient reflection of an object to enable drivers to check the condition of road ahead in the dark or at night.